


Octo Luffy Version 2

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Merman Luffy, Mindflayer, Oral Sex, Scylla - Freeform, Tentacles, Yaoi, monster luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is a Mindflayer a rare and often hated breed of scylla or octopus merman. His father didn't care and he married Luffy's mother. Their child has his mind filled with the ideas of being a pirate, so he must build a crew, while being hunted/hated by those who want his kind dead.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Octo Luffy 2.0

Luffy is a Mindflayer a rare and often hated breed of scylla or octopus merman. His father didn't care and he married Luffy's mother. Their child has his mind filled with the ideas of being a pirate, so he must build a crew, while being hunted/hated by those who want his kind dead.

Chap 1 The boy who would love him

Sanji had always wanted to see a mermaid. Even on the tiny island where he was stuck with old man Zeff. At night he would dream of the mermaids, their beauty, their smiles. It got him through his trialing days.

He tried to ration his food as long as he could, but finally his last scrap of food was covered in mold. He thought about the food he wasted when he worked as a kitchen hand, it made his stomach ache.

The last of his food fell into the sea, and unknowingly hitting a passerby. The figure swam up, just as Sanji rolled onto his back. Hunger weakening him, he felt his consciousness slip away. 'Is this it for me…?' he didn't want to think about his past but he couldn't help it. 'I wish I could have seen a mermaid, at least once before I die...'

The figure eyed him, before diving back into the water. He scoured the ocean floor and found some special fruits that only grew in the ocean. Sure enough he found a vein containing the sea fruits, grabbing a few he swam up to the surface.

Sanji felt some water drip on his face, he weakly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. He could vaguely see some figure above him, but couldn't make them out.

The figure pulled away, a sudden splash hit him and jolted him up, coughing. He looked around and saw he was alone, but someone had been there. Fruit, a small pile was left for the young man.

His hands shook, fearing this was a dream a hunger induced vision. When he touched the wet fruit, he knew it was real. He took a bite and the sweet fruit juices filled his belly and nourished his body.

It kept him from being mummified. It got him through a few more days, but he was down to his last fruit. He didn't know if he'd survive, he peeked around and saw Zeff's bag was full. He got his knife and went over to the man.

“What's wrong see a ship?”

“Your food, hand it over!” he shows his dagger.

Zeff didn't move. The young blonde went over and found the bag was full of treasure. “But...where is the food?” it all clicked, Zeff had given him all the food. “What have you eaten?” he saw Zeff's leg was gone. “You're leg!”

“Yeah, it lasted me this long, but I won't be able to make it.” Sanji brought his last fruit and offered it to the man. “You...”

“Take it, we are both getting out of this.” Zeff ate the fruit.

“This is, the fruit of the sea!” he gasped.

“What's that?”

“The fruit picked by the merfolk.”

“A mermaid!” Sanji's heart swelled. “A mermaid saved me?”

A ship came and they were saved. They used the treasure to buy a restaurant and Sanji spent years training to be a chef. He honed his skills, wanting to one day cook for the mermaid that saved him.

That day came, he was outside having a smoke break when a small thud was heard. “Huh?” he looked and saw the same sea fruit he had all those years ago. “It can't be!” he stood up and felt someone embrace him from behind.

“Hi,” Sanji shivered. The body behind him was wet, fresh from the sea.

“It's you, you saved me back then.”

“Yeah,” the body behind him shifted.

“I want to look at you,” he felt the person shake their head no. “Please?”

“No, if you saw me, you wouldn't like me anymore.”

“Then why are you here?” he felt tentacles coil around his body. 'An octopus mermaid?' he smiled.

“I have become a pirate, I just started my journey and I wanted to see you.”

“Listen, I don't care if your a scylla.” he heard a gasp.

“You know my kind?” the tentacles caress him.

“I did my research, I don't care what species you are. I wanted to see you.”

“All this time, can I have your name?” the figure whispered into his ear. Sanji shivered, feeling his face get hot.

“Sanji, my name is Sanji.”

“Sanji,” he spoke his name, and Sanji felt his heart flutter. His name had never been spoken in such a way. “Sanji,” he licked his ear.

'Oh fuck!' he felt his blood rush south. The body behind him hugged him close.

“Hehe, you are so perverted.” Sanji tensed.

“What?!”

“My kind has a special talent, your mind is full of perverted thoughts.” he nibbled his ear, and Sanji shuddered bucking his hips.

“Well I...” he didn't know what to say, then he felt a tentacle cup his crotch.

“I like it,” Sanji's blush spread to his ears and tears of joy threatened to spill out.

“Please, tell me your name.” he groaned, bucking into the tentacle's hold.

“My name is Luffy,” the creature says.

“Luffy, my Luffy please let me see you.” he felt the tentacles tighten on him, shifting and making the blonde squirm.

“Very well,” the tentacles released Sanji.

The blonde gulped and turned around. He gasped. Before him was a Mindflayer breed of scylla. What threw Sanji was the being before him was male, for a moment he thought he'd be turned off but as his eyes roamed the others form he couldn't.

Yes he was a man born to love the ladies, he would never kick a woman or mermaid. Luffy was a merman, but his cock was still throbbing. A normal guy probably would turn him off, but there was something special about Luffy.

The mindflayer wore a straw hat, had short black hair, had a scar under his eye. He was fit, fine pecs and rock hard abs. His crotch was covered with some kind of guard, and he had 4 tentacles above his crotch, he had 5 tentacles on his lower back they curved down and covered his ass. He had 4 tentacles two on each hip. He had unique skin on the back of his neck, and his ears were pointy. His legs were long and connected spreading off into 7 tentacles at the feet. His coloring at the base was blue and the tips were red.

“Not what you expected right?”

“No, but you are still the mermai...I mean merman that saved my life.” Sanji got down on one knee. 'I learned long ago that life was short, so what if he's a guy. He's still my merman, and he saved me and he's gorgeous!' He took Luffy's hand and kissed it. “You are lovely, Luffy-sama.”

“Oh Sanji!” Luffy pounced.

“Whoa!” Never in his life had Sanji been stripped so fast in his life. His tentacles stripping Sanji like he would clean a fish. His clothing was placed neatly to the side.

Tie, jacket, shirt, pants, shoes and lastly his boxers. Sanji's hard dick springing up. Sanji was 8 inches long, he had a nicely trimmed man bush crowning his crotch with a treasure trail up to his navel. He had hairy pits and hairy legs, it just made his manliness all the sexier. “This isn't a dream is it?” Luffy leaned forward and gave his shoulder a playful nip. “Ahh, not a dream!”

The boy laughed and cuddled against the now naked cook. His penis rubbed against Luffy's crotch, the tentacles reached out and began to massage his. Two tentacles fondled his dick, and two fondled his balls. “Oh fuck!”

Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his forehead against Sanji's. His tentacles coiled around his legs and arms, the tips tickled Sanji's feet. His tentacles slithered up to caress his body, the red tips rubbing Sanji's perky nips.

“Ahh Luffy!” he bucked up. The tentacles fondled his penis, stroking his length and cock head in unison.

“I'm so happy, you didn't lie.” he kissed Sanji passionately. The blonde groaned, his arms came around Luffy and hugged him.

“I'm so happy your are real, I've been dreaming about you for so long.”

“Shihihi and what naughty dreams.” he licked his ear. Sanji blushed, and moaned. The tentacles teasing his crotch were doubling their efforts, his balls were being tugged on and bounced, his cock was stroked and his cock head was toyed with; his piss slit rubbed swirling the pre about.

Luffy was feeding on Sanji's pervy thoughts. Said thoughts continued as his body was teased, groped, and caressed. Luffy had tasted minds before, some were greedy, some were wrathful, some were just bland. Sanji's was perfectly lustful.

Sanji had such a natural lustful mind. His past dreams reprinted themselves with Luffy in their place. Mindflayers can really fuck with people's thoughts and minds. It's why most merfolk and humans mistrusted them from the start, but not Sanji.

He had heard scylla's were handsy but this was beyond what he imagined. Sanji smiled and laughed happily grinding and bucking into Luffy's grasp and touch. He had hearts in his eyes, and every kiss, lick, caress, and tentacle made his heart and body sing.

'I've thought of so many mermaids, now I have one that wants me. Like hell I'm gonna let that go-oohhhh!' he bucked his hips and came. His semen splattered Luffy's tentacles, stomach, and chest, before the rest of his release splattered his own. “Hehe, sorry.”

“Don't be,” Luffy moved down his body and began licking away his semen. Sanji watched, blushing and wide eyed. By the time Luffy got back down to his cock he was rock hard. “Such stamina, may I?” Sanji grinned and felt the arrow of love pierce his lonely heart.

Luffy spread his legs, hands feeling up his hairy legs. The blonde shivered under his touch. The scylla licked his shaft, running his tongue back and forth along his length. He paid close attention to his cock head, while massaging his nuts with his tentacles.

“Ohh Luffy, ah ah Luffy!” The blonde bucked, and the scylla laid kisses along his shaft up to the tip, and he quickly wrapped his lips around the head. Sucking his cock head, swirling his cock head around and around, had Sanji's whole body shaking. “LUFFY!” Sanji cried out as the scylla swallowed his cock down to the root in one go.

He drooled, as Luffy hummed around his penis. 'Ohh so good!' Then Luffy started to bob his head, mouth and tongue working his shaft. He forgot where he was and let his moans fly.

It was like his brain was being sucked out through his dick. His eyes rolled up and his tongue hung out of his mouth, panting with each new suck. His toes curled, and his hips buck. “Cumming!”

His balls tightened as his cum surged from his dick. Luffy happily, if not greedily drank every drop offered. He kept sucking him, all through his release, gulping and lapping at the head.

Though Sanji couldn't see it Luffy had an orgasm of his own. His body trembling, but he couldn't stop sucking. 'Delicious!' Luffy had hearts in his eyes, he doubled his efforts and was rewarded with four more spurts of semen.

His body went slack against the ground. He panted as he came down from his powerful release. 'Wow, holy fuck wow!' he looked down and Luffy was cleaning him. 'I'm going to mate with him!'

“Ahem!” the two tensed and turned. Zeff was standing there looking quite annoyed. “My office now both of you!”

To be continued

Chap 2 Luffy's past


	2. Luffy's Past

Chap 2 Luffy's past

Mindflayers were well known, there were books about all kinds of mermaids and mermen, as well as fishmen. Sadly Mindflayers didn't have the best reputation, as an eater of thoughts. Like Luffy many Mindflayers were happy to just taste the minds of their partners or prey. They could dig deep, but only taste.

There were however gluttonous mindflayers, ones who were not satisfied till they wiped the minds of their partners, turning them into mindless sex slaves. Fishmen merfolk and humans alike have come to fear and hate mindflayers. Seeing them as parasites of the sea.

Luffy grew up people keeping him at arms length. The only person outside of family to get close to him was a man named Shanks. The man was so kind, and funny, him and his crew of pirates. They laughed and sang, and talked about their dreams. It filled Luffy with hope, he could have a nakama like this.

He learned a lot from Shanks and his men, the boy was very observant, if he was actually interested in books and things he could have picked it up instantly. One major thing he learned was mating from Shanks.

Red haired Shanks was an amazing lover, a skilled top that always made his partner cum three times over him. Still Luffy observed Shanks actually bottom to some of the males in the crew. Luffy was curious as to why, as Shanks would tell him that… “As Captain it's my job to see to my crew's needs. They may not all be bottoms, so I must be open to take care of them.” Luffy took this to heart.

A quick nibble on Shanks' ear and Luffy got a taste of the man's mind. The asses he fucked, the dicks he'd taken, Luffy got a taste and he learned. “Ahh ah Luffy!” Luffy's tentacles caressed the man's body, sliding underneath his clothes, attacking the spots Luffy was sure were the man's erogenous zones.

His nipples, his balls, his cock, his pits, his abs and even back. “Shanks is so cool!” Luffy continued tasting Shanks' mind. He was learning so much.

For many mindflayers who enjoyed a true meal of one's thoughts, robbing them of their minds in the process. Luffy was happy simply tasting them. Shanks shivered as each taste made him relive every sexual experience he ever had.

Luffy's tentacles caressed him in the best of ways, massaging his muscles, caressing his sensitive spots. “Luffy fuck!”

The Scylla blinked at him. “Am I bad?”

“No...” he groaned. “It's good, so good!” he was so close.

“Yay!” Luffy doubled his efforts, and Shanks arched his back, drooling as his cock wept.

“Luffy!” he arched his back and came.

“Thank you Shanks, you've taught me a whole lot. When I grow up and get my own crew I'll be able to pleasure them with all my might.” Shanks wanted to correct him, but Luffy was just so happy.

Shanks didn't know how to tell him how hard or how dangerous it would be. Luffy looked up to them, he tried to show them that he could be brave to, so he stabbed his cheek with a knife, to show his bravery to them. The men were so impressed they through a party for Luffy.

The boy hoped to go with them when they left, but Shanks was adamant on him not going. “You’re too young, you might be a merman but you are still a kid.” he knew Luffy was full of dreams, but he didn’t have the strength to chase those dreams not yet. He got a crash course in the world.

Some bandits showed up in town, and caused a bit of trouble. Luffy had no idea that merfolk were captured and sold in places. Finding a merman on land was a golden opportunity.

They attacked Luffy when he was making his rounds. They tied him up as they basked in the future riches they’d take part in. “We got ourselves a mermaid men!” the leader cheers.

The townspeople gathered round. “Please, let him go!”

“He’s just a kid!” Makino rushed to get the Mayor.

The bandits glared drawing their swords. “You wanna fight?!” they were fishermen not fighters, but Luffy was one of them.

“Everyone...stay back...” Luffy says, only to get a kick.

“Don’t try to act tough fish!” the bandits laughed.

“When Shanks finds out about this, he’s gonna kick your butt!” the bandits laughed at him.

“You don’t get it fish, those pirates don’t care about you, see?” the leader shows Luffy the Human Shop Auction flier. “They were gonna sell you the first chance they got.” the bandits laughed as Luffy’s eyes widened.

The merman fought back tears. ‘It’s not true, it’s not true!’ he told himself over and over.

-x-

“Mayor, some bandits have Luffy!” Makino tells him, and the two race to the boy.

“Stop!” The mayor shouts. “Please let the boy go!”

“Sorry old man, this little fish is our golden ticket.” The bandit leader sneers.

“If it’s money you want I’ll pay it, just let him go!” he bowed.

The bandit leader simply laughed. “The elders know how the world works, but you are a fool if you think you have enough to match what we’d make off this brat.” he tossed a flier for a slave shop at them. The mayor’s face went pale.

“No you can’t!” A gun shot, forced the man back.

“How are you gonna stop us?”

Makino was in tears. “Luffy!”

“I was wondering where everyone was.” Shanks and his crew arrived on the scene. The bandits weren’t scared after their last encounter with the pirates, where the leader and the gang mocked them and spilled booze all over Shanks. The crew had just laughed it off. Luffy had gotten upset over the event, but Shanks told him that some fights aren’t worth fighting. “So it’s the bandits again.”

Shanks walked towards the gang. “Stay right there pirate, we caught this kid fair and square.” Shanks ignored him and continued walking.

One of his men pointed a gun at Shanks’ head. “The boss told you to stop!” Bang!

It wasn’t the bandit’s gun that was fired, it was Lucky Roo’s, he shot the bandit right in the head. “That was dirty!” one of the bandits shouted.

“Dirty?” Benn says. “You aren’t dealing with saints here.”

“We are pirates!” Shanks says, looking positively pissed. “Listen here bandits, you wanna spill food on me, mock me, even spit on me, I’ll just laugh that stuff off.” He was trembling with rage. “But if you lay a hand on a friend of mine, you better expect to face my wrath!”

“Get him!” the bandit leader shouts. The men rush forward and Shanks draws his sword. He takes on the whole bandit gang on his own, he cut through their weapons like they were butter.

“Oh wow!” Luffy gasped. The leader’s gang lays beaten and bloody. ‘He’s so strong!’

The bandit lets out a whistle and some of his men spring up guns drawn. Yassop takes them out with his expert sharpshooting skills. One bandit tries to launch himself at Shanks, the man doesn’t even flinch as Benn hits him so hard he goes flying. “Nice work.”

“I’ll always have your back Captain.” The bandit leader, calls in some back up and a swarm of men rush towards the square. “I got this!” Benn takes out the second wave of Bandits all on his own. With the second wave crushed all of the bandit leader’s forces were wiped out.

“Wait, wait, wait, I know you want to sell this brat to right? Tell you what, we’ll split the money!” Shanks says nothing, he draws his fist back and punches the bandit in the face.

“I’m not scum like you!” he shouts, the hit was so hard the bandit went flying out into the sea. Shanks rushed to Luffy and untied him. He pulled the boy close. “Luffy, thank goodness you are alright.”

“Shanks?” Shanks had never hugged him before.

“I was worried when you weren’t at the bar, Makino was gone, the mayor was gone, and when I heard what the bastard wanted to do with you...”

“So I’m not a monster? You don’t hate me, or wanna sell me?” Luffy cries. “I didn’t know, I never knew, this is why momma wanted to protect me.”

“Luffy...I’m sorry!” He didn’t want to hurt Luffy, he wished Luffy hadn’t learned about the Human Shops, he was still a kid.

Benn smiled. “What a guy.”

-x-

The bandit resurfaced. “Lousy pirates, I’ll get that kid, you’ll see, I won’t stop hunting him!” he was thrashing in his anger, which lured the local sea king to him. It opened its mighty jaws and swallowed him in one bite.

-x- The next day-x-

“Captain, why don’t we take Luffy with us?”

“Yeah, he’s brave, an amazing swimmer, if he learns some fishman and merman karate he’d get a lot stronger.”

“Plus we can show him plenty, teach him everything we know.”

Shanks was quiet.

“We can protect him,” Benn says. Sharing what everyone was thinking.

“Can we?” he says. “Would Luffy be happy with that, knowing we took him just because we want to protect him.” The men shared a look. “Is it right of us, to rip Luffy from his potential and his potential path, just because we want to protect him.”

It was true, Luffy was a merman, and a mindflayer, he had skills and potential he won’t reach if he’s with them. “We need to leave, we’ve used this town as a base long enough.”

“Aye captain,” their Captain had called on them because of their skills. Luffy was still young, the amount of his potential was as vast as the sea itself.

Little did they know Luffy had heard everything. So he was ready when the crew tried to leave that morning. “Please Captain, at least say goodbye to Luffy, he really looks up to you.”

“This is for the best Makino.” he tells her. His men were loading the ship.

“Captain Shanks!” Luffy called.

“Luffy?!” the red haired man gasped. The boy came to him, this made it harder to say goodbye. “If your here to ask if we’ll take you with us the answer is still no.”

“I know,” he says. “I’m not strong enough to join your crew!” His heart ached, he wanted to tell Luffy he was strong enough, but he couldn’t take him. “I won’t ask to join your crew, instead I’m gonna go out and find a crew of my own!” This surprised Shanks. “I’ll go out and build my crew and we’ll be even greater then you!” His words made Shanks’ heart flutter. “I’m gonna become the greatest pirate in the world, I’ll become King of the Pirates!” he shouts.

‘Captain, his words remind me so much of you.’ he thinks. “Better than us huh? King of the pirates eh?” he says and takes his hat and places it on Luffy’s head. Luffy gasped, he knew this straw hat was Shanks’ treasure, that is was more precious than money or jewels. “I want you to take care of this for me, you can give it back to me once you’ve become a great pirate.”

Luffy touched it and was overwhelmed with emotion. “It’s a promise, I will protect it!” Shanks put on a brave face, but little did Luffy know, that Shanks sulked a few days after leaving. He knew he had to leave Luffy behind but it didn’t mean he was happy about it.

-x-

Luffy’s grandfather Monkey D. Garp wasn’t exactly happy about Luffy’s desires to be a pirate. “I leave you alone for a few months, and you got your head filled with these ideas of being a pirate.”

“Don’t bad mouth Shanks, he saved me from guys trying to sell me!” Garp stops. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Luffy, if you become a marine, you won’t have to worry about that stuff. The marines will protect you.” Luffy said didn’t want that. Luffy wanted freedom, he didn’t want to be sheltered and protected like a child, he wanted to stand and fight like a man.

So Garp’s great idea to raise Luffy into a fine Marine was leave him with a bunch of mountain bandits. Oh Luffy was pissed, openly saying how he hated them flat out. “Look after Luffy, and if anything happens to him I’ll crush you into powder!” The bandits began to sweat.

Upon arriving there Luffy was introduced to his big brother, Ace. Their meeting didn’t go well, Ace fired a spit wad at Luffy. “You jerk!” Luffy shot him in the face with ink. “Gah!” Ace gasped. The two glared at each other, sparks flying in between.

Their relationship didn’t get much better over the passing weeks. Luffy followed Ace around, the older male was adamant on trying to avoid him and leave him behind. Luffy wasn’t used to most of the jungle terrain Ace was.

Some days he didn’t chase after Ace however, finding the sea he dove in and began to explore on his own. These ventures was how he came across Sanji. This also left Ace feeling strange, he actually missed Luffy, despite this feeling it still didn’t stop him from trying to ditch the merman.

He had his own partner, Sabo, the two were quite infamous. They stole from pirates, bandits, the rich, slowly building up their treasure stash. This stash, was their pirate fund! Once they built up enough they planned to buy a ship and set off and become pirates.

Ace was bragging about his latest score, he apparently robbed Blue Jam’s crew, stealing from one of his enforcers Porchemy. “With this I think we’ve made up to half the funds we need in our pirate fund.”

“Pirates?” the two gasp as Luffy appears from the bushes. “You guys wanna be pirates, me to!” he says excitedly.

“This is your little brother?” Sabo asks.

“Don’t remind me!” he ties Luffy up, which made him freak. Only getting worse when they talked about killing him. “He knows too much, kill him.” he says passing a dagger to Sabo.

“Me? I’ve never killed anyone.”

“Neither have I?”

Their argument cut short as Luffy cried. “I DON’T WANNA DIE!” he cried. The commotion he caused drew Porchemy and his men to them. They quickly untied him and hid in the bushes. Their stash was well hidden, so as long as they didn’t get caught it’d be fine.

“Waaahhh Ace, Sabo, help me!” they took their eyes off Luffy for a second and he somehow got caught.

“You know Ace and Sabo? Tell us where they are? Or better yet tell us where their treasure is?” he was asked, Luffy looked away whistling.

“I don’t know...” he whistles. ‘What a lousy liar!?’ was the shared thought. The pirates took Luffy, no doubt to torture him to get the info out.

“The kid will break, we need to move the treasure quick.”

“Ace, we can’t leave him to them.”

“It’ll be fine, he’s just a crybaby, he’ll talk...he’ll talk...” He and Sabo spend the next several hours moving their treasure, to a secret spot that not even Luffy knew about.

“I’m gonna check on the old spot.” Sabo says and runs off. To his shock they weren’t there, they were still looking for them. ‘Oh god!’ The realization hit and he rushed back to Ace.

“Hey Sabo, are the pirates checking out our old spot?” the boy was panting.

“No...they are still looking for us.” Ace’s eyes widened. “Ace...all this time, he didn’t talk...he never gave us up!”

-x-

Luffy was tied up, blood and tears dripping from his body. “Talk!”

“No...way...” he says. His voice was hurt, from his screams and cries.

Porchemy was done with Luffy planning to kill him with a ridiculously huge sword. “Wait sir, don’t kill him!”

“Why?! He won’t talk!”

“We need the money right, let’s just sell the kid!” a sick grin spreads over Porchemy’s face. “Not a bad idea!”

“Stop!” Ace and Sabo burst in and hit Porchemy hard, using the surprise Sabo kept attacking the pirates, and managed to get Luffy down.

“Ace...Sabo...” Luffy weakly says. “You came for me!”

Luffy’s tentacles were swollen from the barrage of hits. He had cuts. Bruises, and even burns all over. Sabo felt sick. ‘We should have gotten here sooner!’ Seeing Luffy like that made Ace’s blood boil.

Ace and Sabo began to kick some pirate ass, and Porchemy got up. “Sabo get him out of here.” Ace says, getting ready to fight Porchemy.

“What are you talking about? Let’s go!” he says.

“I can’t...I can’t run away from this!” Sabo groans in frustration and the duo stand to fight Porchemy. The man was way older than them, and they had bested him before with surprise attacks.

Fighting him head on was not as easy, they were punched and kicked around. “Little runts shouldn’t go around playing pirate!” Porchemy raises his sword on high. “Die!” Ace raised his weapon to block, but with the force his weapon wouldn’t hold.

Before the blade could come down, a stream of ink hit Porchemy in the face. “Gah!” Luffy slumped down. Ace and Sabo took their chance and beat Porchemy. They escaped for much needed medical treatment. Luffy was crying obviously after hours of beating anyone would.

“Why didn’t you talk?” Ace asked.

“Hmm?” Luffy blinked at him.

“Idiot! They were dangerous pirates, they are killers they have no issue with hurting women and children.”

“You would have hated me.” he says.

“What?!”

“If I talked, you would have hated me.” he hugged himself with his tentacles. “I didn’t want you to hate me.” The freckled youth blushed.

“Idiot for a reason like that.” He looks to Sabo he gives him the look. “You want me around?” Luffy nods. “You’d be sad if I was gone?”

“Yes, I don’t want to be alone.” he says. “I hate the bandits, I have nowhere to go, even if I explore the sea I’d be all alone.” he says. Ace blushed and hugged him. “I guess you are not so bad.” he says and Luffy grins.

“That’s Ace for he loves you to.”

“Oi!” Ace gasps, and Luffy chuckles.

Thus began their time together as brothers. It had its ups and downs, including an incident that hurt Luffy to remember. Ace protected Luffy until he started his own pirate journey. Luffy would go swimming and travel the seas of the East Blue, during one of these swims he had come across Sanji and given him the fruit.

Garp visited the boys now and then, trying to beat some sense into them, but as the years passed he had to settle with making them strong. The path they choose would be their own. All he could hope was that he make them strong enough to protect themselves.

Luffy grew up to be quite lovely, which only made him a bigger target. He faced dirty looks, pirates trying to catch him to sell, bandits hunting him, and vile whispers. He wanted to build his nakama but he was finding it difficult.

He tried not to let the little things bother him. Monkey continued to explore the sea, and was happy when Sanji and Zeff got off the island. ‘I hope we will meet again.’ Luffy thinks.

His brother Ace set off on his journey 3 years before Luffy, and Luffy started his journey just a few weeks prior. He set off to find the blonde, he met back then and the rest… well...is...

-x-

Luffy and Sanji were sitting in Zeff’s office. Luffy talked about his past, mostly about his hat and his past with Shanks. Thinking about the past brought up plenty of memories, some of them painful. Zeff didn’t press to much on them. “So, you were the one who saved the Eggplant here?” he chuckles. “After all these years, and your a pirate now eh?”

“Yes, I just started. If possible it’d be nice if Sanji would join my crew.”

“You want the brat you can have him!”

“Hey!” Sanji hissed. “Old man, I’m the best chef you got!”

“Yeah, and I taught you everything you know. Honed your skills, and put up with all your mistakes and flirts.” he knew Sanji felt honored bound to stay. “Luffy, how about you stay here and work in the restaurant?”

“Ehh?” Sanji gasped, Luffy blinked in surprise.

To be continued


	3. Memories Like the Sea

Chap 3 Memories Like the Sea

“Absolutely not!” Sanji shouts. “You want to train Luffy to be a cook?”

“Why not?” he says. “When I was a pirate I was both cook and captain.”

“No way,” Sanji says. He knew how Zeff “trained” it involved powerful kicks to the head for failure. It was why Zeff didn’t hire any female staff. Sanji remembered quite clearly when he and the other chefs asked for female chefs.

Zeff cut them off saying, he teaches through kicks. At the time Sanji simple said, ‘If she doesn’t learn you can kick her!’ This got him a swift kick to the head for his foolishness, and 6 more hits for good measure. Men mustn’t kick women! He believed this was common sense even from when dinosaurs were around.

He went into a wonderful teaching moment, stating that you can make as many mistakes as you need as a human! But, if you betray the honor of manhood, you must pay with your manhood. “I’ll cut off your manhood at the root and chop off my own head as well!”

His words were scary enough as is, but Sanji didn’t get why he had to cut off his head as well. “That’s how a parent pats the price.” he had said. This surprised Sanji to his own history. In this moment the man became more than his savior who shared the same dream, he became a father to him.

The thought of Zeff kicking Luffy made Sanji’s blood boil. “I won’t let you lay a hand on Luffy!” he says. Zeff smirked.

“I thought I raised you better, it’s all well and good to be chivalrous, but it’s Luffy-kun’s choice if he wants to stay and take part.” he looks to Luffy. “You don’t have a ship yet right?”

“Not yet, since I don’t have a crew and I could swim on my own I had planned on buying one once I saved up enough.” Luffy set his bag of treasure on Zeff’s desk. “Not a bad haul.” he says. “I’ll tell you what, you can buy our shopping boat as a starter, you can pay with this and your earnings by working here.”

“Hey! I told you!” Sanji was cut off by a quick kick to the head. “Sanji!” Luffy gasped.

“He’s fine, he’s taken more hits then that before.” he sits back down. “Luffy, you claimed you wanted to be king of the pirates.” he nods. “That means you’ll be heading to the grand line, and searching for the one piece.” again Luffy nods. “As you should know being a pirate means chasing your dreams. To be captain means something greater, you aren’t just responsible for your dreams but the dreams of your crew, you need as many skills as possible. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Luffy thinks about it. “You are right. I’ll work for you, for now, but once I’ve made enough money to buy the shopping boat I’ll be leaving and I’ll be taking Sanji with me.” Sanji blushed, and Zeff smirked. “It’s a deal!” they shook on it.

Zeff was a crafty old sea dog, he had no intention of taking Luffy’s money. Sanji was so love sick about the mermaid that saved their lives, he was worried that if it turned out to be a man Sanji would throw away his feelings. As it turns out he had nothing to worry about.

“So being a mindflayer, you must know all about the runts past, am I right?” Sanji tensed at that. There were some things he didn’t want Luffy to know about.

“No not exactly, to me the mind is like a sea, a deep beautiful sea, with memories, dreams, and thoughts like bubbles. The memories and thoughts people bury deep, are like the cold dark depths of the darkest sea.” He says, before smiling. “Sanji has many pervy thoughts.” he says with a joyful chuckle. Luffy could venture deeper into a person’s mind, but there would be negative ramifications unless passage was freely given. Zeff sighs. “But, Sanji’s dream of finding the All Blue, it’s a wonderful dream.” he says. “I know he’ll find it one day.”

Sanji found himself falling deeper in love with Luffy. “So, have you ever cooked before.” Luffy blushed.

“I’ve hunted, and cooked my food with my brothers around a fire, but no I’ve never really cooked before.” Zeff smiles and pats his shoulder.

“You’ll learn!” he says.

“Luffy, don’t do this, the old man is vicious!” this got Sanji another kick. “See what I mean?” he says as Zeff exits the room, taking Luffy’s money to the vault for safe keeping. Sanji goes over to Luffy. “Why did you agree?”

“Because, if I stay here and train, that means we can spend more time together to.” he says smiling. Sanji’s heart skips a beat. ‘He’s too cute!’ he shakes his head. ‘Think Sanji, at this rate Luffy-sama will suffer under that old geezer’s kicks.’

“I’m sure it’ll all work out.” Luffy says. “I mean you survived, and I’m pretty tough.” That’s when Sanji got an idea.

“Luffy, can you learn from memories and thoughts?” he asked.

“Well yes,” Mindflayers could learn through feeding upon the minds of others, it’s what made them so terrifying. Before Luffy could warn him that doing so would be dangerous.

“Perfect, devour my thoughts!” he says. “You can learn to cook through me.”

“Sanji you would willingly give your thoughts to me?” Sanji nods. “You silly man.” Luffy kissed him. Sanji was confused, but kissed back.

They made out for a bit, as Luffy’s tentacles coiled and caressed Sanji’s body. “Sanji, Mindflayers can take knowledge, by devouring the thoughts of people, it’s why we are hated and feared” He rests his head against Sanji’s, tears dropping onto Sanji’s face. “But when knowledge is freely offered we can do so much more!”

Sanji shivers as the tentacles caress his body. “Luffy?” The blonde gasps, and wanted to brush away his tears but currently had his arms bound by tentacles. “Sanji, focus only on your thoughts of cooking, think only of cooking can you do that for me?”

“For you anything.” he says, his heart racing. Luffy starts nibbling his ear, and Sanji starts panting.

“Then close you eyes.” He obeys, and focuses his thoughts. He can feel Luffy probe his mind, and it feels even better than before.

In the sea of Sanji’s mind, bubbles had come together, glimmering like jewels among the others. Luffy went over to them and began to taste them. His eyes flashed red, as he took part in Sanji’s memories.

Within these moments Sanji felt naked, open and exposed, yet he wasn’t scared or embarrassed. In a few minutes, he felt like Luffy was behind him, tentacles teasing him intensely. Then the scene shifted, to Sanji being naked on a plate, Luffy a giant.

He was scooped up, and slipped into the other’s mouth. He shivered as Luffy’s tongue lapped against his naked body. Little by little he is consumed, yet he felt no fear. Once he was swallowed the scene shifted once more.

A sea of tentacles, matching Luffy’s color, they found Sanji, caressing every inch of him. They left not an inch of him untouched. He writhed in absolute pleasure. His feet, his legs, his ass, his cheeks, his taint, his balls, his cock, his abs, his chest, his nipples, his pits, his shoulders, his arms, his neck, his ears, his back, and his mouth. He was getting stimulated all at once, just when he thought he was gonna cum the scene faded.

In another scene, Sanji found himself younger, and he was hurt and in pain. His eyes full of tears. “Sanji,” a voice washed over the scene with warmth. “Sanji,” he felt himself get scooped up. He quickly clung to the person holding him. “Sanji!”

The scene vanished and he was in Luffy’s arms. “Welcome back, you did very well.”

“Luffy?” everything became clear. “I can still cook, I remember everything. Did it work?”

“We’ll see, I have the knowledge. I’ll have to hone it, but Sanji...what you did, what you shared with me.” he kissed the blonde again. “Thank you!” Sanji had hearts in his eyes.

-x-

The boys went down to the kitchen and made the introductions. “Luffy-kun will be training here, he’s Sanji’s boyfriend so treat him nicely.” Sanji felt like he could murder Zeff.

Anyone that dared to make fun of Sanji for having a boyfriend got a swift kick in the head. Luffy got to work, accessing the knowledge Sanji freely shared and he began to wow everyone. “Make us a vegetable fried rice, a soup, and a steak appetizer.” Zeff ordered.

He cleaned, and chopped, not wasting a single ounce of food. The men couldn’t believe it, it was like watching Sanji cook in the kitchen. However with Luffy’s tentacles he was able to do the work of 4 men at once. He prepped the ingredients for one dish while he finished preparing for the other.

All through he tasted to make sure everything was going smooth. “Order up!” he says having finished what Zeff asked for. “Whoa, it’s not bad!”

“Well aren’t you full of surprises.” When a mindflayer took knowledge they became like a mimic. It was always considered a copy, and if the mindflayer’s body didn’t match the person they copied from then it often had issues using what they took. “You gave him your cooking knowledge didn’t you?”

“Something like that.” Sanji still had his skills, his memories, they were all intact. The thing about sharing knowledge, it wasn’t a copy, it was an experience. Luffy was able to take the knowledge Sanji gave him, and hone it.

The first week he got the basics down, and he became a great assist in the kitchen. He and Sanji were in perfect sync with each other. Luffy made the skills his own, but he didn’t surpass Sanji. Sanji had the creativity and the drive to be a top chef, Luffy didn’t have that, but he still enjoyed being in the kitchen with Sanji, so his skills got honed in a different way.

Sanji was loving it to, normally he handled prep himself in the kitchen. Luffy was right there, meeting his needs, and the dishes were flying out of the kitchen. With his tentacles Luffy was a one man army.

Zeff joked. “If Luffy stayed full time, I could fire the whole lot.” it was just a joke of course. Still Luffy didn’t want to be a bother, and since the wait staff quit so frequently, Luffy asked to try that. “Not a bad idea.”

He introduced Luffy to the customers, and that he was a merman. Luffy expected shock or disgust, but many east blue people never got to see a merman, let alone a scylla. So the Baratie had a new waiter and chef.

Before the Baratie was famous for their tough cooks, and fights with pirates. Ironically those still happened, just now the pirates would try to kidnap Luffy, and the cooks would beat them up for trying. Luffy had won their hearts, not the same way as Sanji, but they were protective of him.

Sanji still got into the most fights, mostly because, there was always a guest that tried to get a little to handsy with Luffy. He was quick to punish the letch with a swift kick to the face. “Sanji you know I can handle myself right?”

“Of course, Luffy-sama, but it gives me great pleasure, to protect you.” he kissed Luffy’s hand, sometimes a tentacle it didn’t matter. Sanji still flirted with girls, and Luffy didn’t mind.

“Oi Luffy, Sanji’s flirting with a female customer again!” the other chefs were quick to rat on him.

“Hehe, Sanji-kun was born to love the ladies.” he says.

“He doesn’t deserve you Luffy.” the chefs cried. “Sanji’s so lucky I wish I could kill him!” they cried. “It’s not fair.” They even slept in the same bed. Sanji practically dove out of his clothes like he was Lupin the Third, clad in only his boxers soaring into Luffy’s waiting tentacles.

Scylla’s tended to have multiple partners, having a slightly higher sex drive then most merman. Sanji didn’t care so long as the person knew the rules. Don’t try to steal Luffy away, don’t hod Luffy to yourself, don’t lie, cheat or betray your fellow harem brothers.

To be continued

Chap 4 Catering Job


	4. Catering Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Catering Job

The Baratie was growing more and more popular, to the point they were even offered catering jobs. They'd send two cooks to a cruise ship and would run the party and get paid. Since they were the toughest cooks on the sea they also acted as security for them against pirates. It was a new business venture, but with their staff, it would be easy.

So to be fair Zeff put up a job rotation sheet, much to Sanji’s displeasure. “Why am I not paired with Luffy, you old geezer?”

“The job rotation is completely random!”

“I want to be paired with Luffy!”

“What don’t you trust him?”

“I trust him completely its the other fools I don’t trust!” Zeff had to admit, the second Sanji was busy with something some of the chefs tried to flirt with Luffy, much to the blonde’s annoyance. There was also the guest who tried to make a move on him. He understood Luffy’s desires, just as he understood that Sanji would get a little jealous.

A catering job took time, going to a place hosting the event, and the trip back. This job was for some fancy cruise liner that wanted something extra in the food department and some protection in the case of pirates. “I don’t want to be away from my Luffy for so long!”

“Scared he’d find someone better?” Zeff teased, knowing full well Luffy would never leave Sanji. The mind flayer loved Sanji on a deeper level than anyone could really understand. The chefs knew they couldn’t take Luffy away from Sanji, and Luffy already said they weren’t his type so joining the harem also wasn’t possible. It didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy Sanji’s reaction.

Even if Sanji left the chefs would die before letting some random guy run away with the merman. “Can’t you just switch Luffy in?”

“If Luffy wants to go with you fine, but you’ll have to convince Patty to agree, and without violence!” Sanji grinned.

“That won’t be a problem.”

-x-

“Can I please go with Sanji on this catering job, I’d like to stretch my tentacles a bit!” Luffy pleaded with Patty, giving him that look. Patty caved like a souffle after a huge crash.

“We can switch...” He shot a glare at Sanji who was grinning from ear to ear.

He chuckled. ‘No one can say no to Luffy, not when he lays on his natural charm.

“Yay!” Luffy hugged Patty, and the two got ready for the job. Taking the ship out they met with the cruise liner before they set off. The guests weren’t nobles or anything super fancy like that but they had money, every guy was wearing a nice suit, every lady a fancy dress, gold, jewelry, and loose cash, this was like a pirate buffet.

‘No wonder they hired us, our five-star food and extra security against pirates.’ Sanji thought as he prepared for everything. Luffy was on server detail, he had a tray full of hors d’peuvres and was making his rounds.

“A real-life mermaid, er merman!”

“How special!”

“A rare sight, I’m so glad I came!” Luffy was a big hit with the people, but of course, there just had to be a few snobs.

“A fish serving food, is this a joke?” one rich lady said behind a fancy fan.

“I wonder how long it took them to train him to do that.”

“Probably not long, they have small minds but they can handle simple tasks.” a small group of rich pricks took turns insulting Luffy. Sanji was ready to kick the bastards minus the woman, but seeing the rich dicks get kicked should show her some manners.

“Those jerks...” Luffy caught him.

“Sanji, it’s fine.”

“But Luffy, they are insulting you.”

“They can say what they want, they don’t know me, and I don’t know them, so I don’t care what they have to say about me. It’s not worth getting mad over.” Luffy smiled at him and Sanji’s heart melted.

“If you say so,” Sanji kissed the back of his hand. “You are so special!” he whispered making the merman blush.

“Oi get back to work you!” the captain said.

“Right!” Luffy went back to making his rounds.

The three jerks got their comeuppance, as an orange-haired stud made his rounds. This lad was dressed nicely and had the charm befitting of a host club. Though men and women could be dazzled by his looks, they’d miss that mischievous glint in his eyes.

This young man was a thief, though he didn’t come to pilfer the party-goers the trio of ass holes were frankly asking for it. He was surprised to see someone of merfolk descent here, so he thought about bailing due to personal reasons, but hearing how a couple of rich snobs just ragged on him when he wasn’t doing anything annoyed the orangette. He heard what Luffy said to Sanji, having sharp ears was a necessity for a thief.

He toyed with the trio, flirting with the men and the woman, getting in close to pick their pockets. Giving Luffy some cash as a tip. “Here ya go cutie!” he winked at Luffy, before walking off.

“Thanks!” Luffy had no idea. Neither did the thief if they knew that Luffy was a pirate, things would have gotten complicated.

-x-

The thief wasn’t after the passengers, their real target was pirates. Sanji was right, this cruise liner was like pirate bait, the thief got on board to steal from any pirates that went for the hook. It wouldn’t be long before someone took the bait.

Alvida was in the area and her pirate group had spotted the cruise liner. “Go get em boys, and rob em blind!” her men cheered, while one gave a weak yeah.

-x-

“Oi Luffy, can you go down to the galley and bring me some apples, I’m gonna whip up some fruit treats.”

“Okay!” Luffy left the room and went down below, humming to himself along the way.

The attack of the Alvida pirates came suddenly, Alvida and her men swarmed the ship. “Get moving Koby!” she kicked a small pink-haired boy across the way. He rubbed his sore rear, but there was little time to wait as Alvida came swinging with a giant club/mace. “Bring me their valuables and if they can’t pay they’ll pay with their lives!”

Koby didn’t want to be a pirate, the poor boy got caught by Alvida and her crew when he got on the wrong boat to fish. He’s been their whipping boy for two years now. “You better bring something good Koby or it's your ass!”

“Yes Ma’am...” he thought food might be good so he headed down to the galley.

Alvida’s men raided the party room. “Excuse me, sirs, do you have an invitation?” Sanji asked.

One of her men pointed a sword at him. “Back off Blondie, empty your pockets and hand over all your valuables, and we might let you leave with your life!” Sanji kicked the sword out of his hand and then kicked him hard in the face.

“Oi oi, you fool you know we are pirates right?” Sanji rushed in and began kicking the crap out of Alvida’s people.

“To bad for you, so am I!” with no weapons, just his powerful legs Sanji began to wreck Alvida’s crew. “Bad Manner Kick Course!”

-x-

The thief took this chance to slip over to Alvida’s ship and began to rob them of their treasure. Koby met Luffy down in the Galley. “Who are you?”

“A merman!?” Koby gasped. “Listen you have to get out of here, this ship is being raided by pirates.”

“Pirates huh? Are you with these pirates?”

“I am, but I don’t want to be, I actually want to be a marine.”

“A marine, I may not look it but I’m a pirate too, though I’m training a bit while I raise money for a ship.”

“No way!” Koby gasped. “Are you robbing this ship too?” Luffy sat Koby down and treated him to some food.

“Nah, I’m employed by a former Pirate named Zeff, I’m learning a lot from him. He owns a sea restaurant and this liner requested his new catering work.” he made a nice meal for Koby. “Eat up!”

It looked so good Koby dug in without thinking. “Wait this is no time for eating, you have to hide Alvida’s men will be here any second.”

“I don’t think so, my boyfriend is here, and I’m sure he’s taking care of them.”

“B-b-b-boyfriend!?” the pinkette gasped and blushed.

Sanji had indeed mopped up Alvida’s men, leaving them alive, but beaten and a few bloody. With the men down it was up to the captain to handle this blonde fighter.

-x-

Koby told Luffy his sad tale of how he came to be on Alvida’s ship. Luffy shared his dream of going to the Grand Line one day and fighting to become King of the Pirates. Koby became pessimistic saying that was impossible and that he’d just end up dying, so Luffy smacked him. He was apparently used to it.

“Why don’t you run away?”

“No way, no way, I couldn’t do that, just the thought of Alvida finding me makes me so scared I feel sick.”

“Ah, so you are an idiot and a coward, I hate people like you!” Luffy said with a laugh, making Koby cry. “Wait a minute Alvida, the captain is a woman?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh oh!” Luffy stood up.

-x-

“Damn it how did things end up like this...” Sanji had a bump on his head, he was stripped naked and tied up.

“Not so tough now are you!” Alvida’s men had recovered.

“No man can stand against me the great Alvida the most beautiful woman in the sea!” She laughed.

Sanji’s chivalry wouldn’t let him kick a woman, even if that woman was an enemy. He wouldn’t run away either, so while Sanji dodged one of her club swings, one of her men got behind him and hit him hard. Alvida pinned him and Sanji got stripped to humiliate him. “Not a bad specimen.” She licked her lips.

“No thanks I have a boyfriend!” Sanji snapped.

“Then it seems I have no use for you, he’s all yours boys!”

Before they could touch Sanji be it to hurt him or do other things… “Get your hands off my Sanji!” Luffy came in, spinning like a twister, smacking the men aside and scooping Sanji up. His tentacles untied him in seconds.

“Luffy!” the two kissed and embraced.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” Some of Alvida’s men attacked the two but Luffy’s tentacles tossed them away easily.

“No, I let my guard down.” More men attacked only to get swatted away by Luffy’s tentacles. They got knocked out.

“Their captain was a woman, I understand!” he patted Sanji’s head.

“You get me so well!” they kissed again. Luffy’s tentacles conjured Sanji’s intimate parts.

“There you are Koby, what are you doing with this fish?”

“I uh...I...” he looked to Luffy.

“My name is Luffy, I’m a pirate, but due to circumstances I’ve been hired to guard this ship.”

“You a pirate...” Alvida burst out laughing. “Do you even have a ship?”

“I’m saving up for one. I’m gonna have a big ship, with big sails and lots of cannons!” he grinned. “I already got my cook!” he squeezed Sanji who got hearts in his eyes.

“A crew of two, how pathetic. Even if you are a pirate, we are from different crews which makes us enemies. I’ll let you off this time with a warning, but I’ll be robbing this ship!”

“Nah, I’ll just have to kick your ass!”

“You...kick my ass...” she laughed again. “Koby tell this fish who I am!”

“You are...you are...” when Alvida asked who she was you had to respond “The most beautiful woman in all the seas!” if you didn’t you got the club. Luffy’s talk earlier made him want to be confident and brave. He didn’t want to run away anymore! “You are...THE BIGGEST UGLIEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” he shouted and Luffy laughed.

“YOU BRAT!!” Alvida raged.

“I said, I’m leaving your stupid crew, and I’m gonna join the Marines, and I’m gonna throw you in jail!!”

“Not if your dead!” she swung her club at him only to have it blocked by Luffy.

“Well said Koby, now don’t lose that conviction!” he tossed Alvida out of the room. Sanji took care of the men, putting on an apron to cover up.

“How dare you, I’m Alvida who else in the world is as beautiful as me?”

“The mermaid princess,” Luffy said.

Alvida saw red. “I’ll kill you!”

“Tsunami Strike!” Alvida was sent flying, getting pummeled by water and tentacles. The marines were called to collect Alvida’s men, but Luffy and Sanji had to make tracks with Koby.

In this situation, Koby would just be arrested with the rest of the pirates. Also, the trio of rich pricks from before who the thief stole from, had heard Luffy and Sanji admit to being pirates, and with their stuff stolen claimed they did it. Thankfully Luffy made sure to get paid for their job when they arrived. They sailed off, just missing the thief leaving Alvida’s ship with all their treasure and supplies.

“Koby, I know you want to be a marine, but how would you like a job?” Luffy asked him.

To be continued


End file.
